


Tease.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: You are dating Spencer, you are also a burlesque dancer and after months of the team asking to see you perform, Spencer takes them to see one of your shows.





	Tease.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr "sapphicpage" so go check me out there!

“There’s a hell of a lot of men in here, doesn’t that make you jealous, pretty boy?” Morgan asked, seated beside Spencer whom was looking completely comfortable. The rest of the team were splayed out beside them, each reacting a little different to the situation they found themselves in. A burlesque club, out of all the places to be taken to by Spencer this was at the bottom of the list. It hadn’t been his idea, it was actually Emily’s. After hearing that his girlfriend was a burlesque dancer, she proposed that they all go visit her at work, see how she seduced Spencer into her arms (he’d tried to explain that you’d actually met in a museum and you hadn’t told him about your job until your fourth date but everyone prefered Emily’s story.) Most of them declined due having other plans but Spencer, Morgan, Emily and JJ decided it was a date.

“No, they aren’t the ones who are dating (Y/N)” Spencer got that question a lot and it had begun to be annoying a long time ago. At first he was a little uncomfortable with the idea of other people watching and fantasizing about you but after you’d told him that every night, when you performed you imagined you were performing for him; the uncomfortableness disappeared. These people could look all they wanted but at the end of the night, he was the one you’d come home to.

“I’d hate people looking at my girl like this that’s all, good for you though kid.” Spencer wanted to explain that it wasn’t up to him to decide what you did with your body and that he was perfectly happy letting you make your own choices, but the lights had begun to dim and he knew that meant you’d be on stage soon.

He’d seen you perform many times before, if he wasn’t on a case then he’d either be in the audience or backstage in your dressing room. Being around so many other women was daunting but you remained the prettiest, he’d get there early sometimes so he could watch your process of getting ready. It was always intriguing to watch how your aesthetic changed from modern to vintage with hair curlers and makeup.

“Up first, Freya Bloom, here to perform at After Dark Burlesque!” Freya, goddess of love, beauty and sexuality. You’d explained your love for mythology to Spencer and told him how when picking a stage name, you wanted something both feminine and powerful. Bloom came from how you felt like a flower when you performed, closed off at the beginning but as time went on you opened up and bloomed into something beautiful.

The dark stage lit up once you were on stage, people started clapping and whistling at you. You couldn’t see much into the audience but you could already assume the type of people who were in it: old men wanting to get their rocks off, women on their bachelorette party just wanting to have a good time, the odd loner not really knowing how they got there, and then somewhere in the crowd would be your boyfriend.

“I Wanna Be Loved By You” played in the background, it wasn’t a sexual song but instead a song with a good tune to sway your hips to, good music that brought you into the zone made you forget whatever nervousness you’d had previously. The vintage tune was perfect for each strategic bend over, your hands running slowly up your legs, up to the garter belt attached to your stockings. With a quick snap on each side, you undid the belt, with each movement people cheered.

At the club, you were known as the tease and you loved that. It was rare you actually took your clothes fully off, you much prefered the performance of teasing. You turned around and slowly dropped your silk dressing robe off your body, grabbing it before it dropped past your ass so you could hear the cries of anticipation. You wiggled your backside tantalisingly letting the robe drop to reveal your black lace panties, leaning forward to wiggle your ass again so everyone had a perfect view; a year ago this would have made you blush but it was standard practice now.

It was easier to forget there was a room packed full of people when your mind was somewhere else, picturing you were performing for one person in particular. You never thought Spencer would be so accepting about your job, you both lived such different lives and you had almost expected him to think you were somehow worth less but he had been nothing but lovely.

The fantasy was always the same, he’d be sat on the couch and you’d be stripping for him, putting on a show for him after he asked so nicely. You would pull down the waistband of your panties teasingly, not enough to see anything but just so he got the idea. Your hands would run down your thighs and over your most intimate spot before coming up over your corset, your fingers brushing over the curve of your breasts in the matching black bra.

With another sway of your hips, you slowly pulled at the strings of your corset, a bashful smile coming over your red lips as people started clapping. The lighting had changed now and you could see more into the crowd, you tried not to make it too obvious that you were searching Spencer by making eye contact with a few people as you walked across the stage, hands still pulling delicately at the strings. When you did find him, he was staring directly at you; along with few people next to him.

“I was not expecting this.” JJ laughed pleasantly and took a sip of her drink, her eyes still glued on you though. They’d all seen photos of you with Spencer but that was in normal casual clothing, seeing you be sensual on stage in black lingerie was a totally new experience.

“You really got yourself a looker, Reid.” Morgan’s eyes trailed down your legs that seemed to go on for miles, he tried not to stare too hard seeing that it was his best friend’s girlfriend but he also wanted too so badly.

“She is beautiful.” Spencer agreed and watched as you slowly began pulling your corset off, waiting for the crowd before taking it off completely. While like any other man he loved watching you act like this and he’d never grow tired of being introduced to your body, he loved how much fun you had on stage. It was clear that you shined and had a passion for it, he loved your drive and how you wouldn’t let anyone’s opinions of what you did stop you.

Dropping to the floor, you brought yourself onto your hands and knees, rocking your hips backwards and forwards slowly before turning over onto your back, legs pointed in the air. You writhed slowly on the floor as you ran your hands down your legs again and over your panties, arching your back very purposefully so everyone knew what you were imitating.

The song was coming to an end soon so you got yourself up again and smoothed your hands over your ass, turning and bending again like you did last time to earn a sea of approval. Walking back to the middle of the stage again, you slowly undid the ribbon that held your bra together, slipping the lacey straps down your shoulders. You had to hold the cups to your chest so it didn’t just fall down, but just as everyone expected you to drop it, the song came to an end. Giving a sly shake of your head, the crowd burst into applause and you looked over at Spencer who was clapping proudly.

You held your bra on with one hand so you could press your free hand to your lips and blow a kiss directly at him, winking coyly afterwards before turning and strutting off stage, a sway in your hips.

“So, what did you think?” Spencer asked to his coworkers whom at the moment all shared the same shocked expression.

“Remind me… to never make fun of your game again okay? You’ve got game if you managed to bag all of that.” Morgan laughed in shock, hands coming up to rub the sweat off of his face.

“She’s gorgeous, but can we meet her in person next time? I feel like I learnt too much about her from this performance alone to not now the basic details of her life.” Emily said after downing the last remainder of liquid in her cup, JJ just nodded in agreement.

Spencer chuckled lightly and nodded as well, glad to know that they weren’t going to judge you. He knew how strange of a pairing you made together but somehow it worked perfectly. As the name of the next girl was announced over the speakers, he let his mind wander to how pretty you would look on his bed once you got home.


End file.
